The DWMA's newest edition?
by LadySterLin
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! It is KidxCrona(male). No idea how to write a summary as I haven't a plot set in stone but.. Medusa returns, will Kid&Crona ever have a relationship, if so will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I have never wrote a fanfic so this is my attempt.. To be honest I have no idea where I'm going with a story so if anyone likes this first attempt message me or comment with some things that you would like to read and maybe I can make that happen! Hopefully I will get better with time so barewith me. Thank you!

* * *

Cronas POV 

It was my first day at the DWMA and it will certainly be one to remember.

"M-Maka, who is that over there shouting to those girls?."

I shuffled closer as the shouts became louder with more aggression in each insult. I didn't know how to deal with something like this. She giggled innocently in a way which led me to believe this was a regular thing, what on Earth was I getting myself into?

"That's Lord Deaths son, Death The Kid. He's a sweet boy- but.. His obsession for symmetry is.. well... He likes everything symmetrical, if its not then it **MUST** be fixed. The two girls are Liz and Patt-"

"But what about his hair? That's not symmetrical at all!"

She stopped abruptly and forced her hand over my mouth. My eyes widened with fear. What had I done? Her eyes, unlike mine, narrowed as she focused on the boy as if she were waiting for something. Was he going to come shout at me? I turned my head slightly to see the bull charging in my direction. Hurriedly, she spun me around putting my back towards the boy.

"So you think I'm garbage to?! Who are you to comment on my hairs symmetry?"

I grabbed my arm and planted my head down towards the floor. I didn't know how to deal with this. What should I do? I looked to Maka for an answer but her expression was just as blank as mine. I don't know how to deal with this..

"Kid this is Crona. He didn't call you garbage, he was just complimenting your unique hair style. Weren't you Crona?"

Her left brow lifted and I nodded hysterically preying Kid would fall for the obvious lie. Before I could lift my heavy head to see whether the anger had diapered from his face, I saw knees collapse onto the floor followed by his head with arms waving around and slamming the floor repeatedly.

"I'm garbage, absolute garbage. I don't deserve such amazing, perfectly symmetrical weapons (in their weapon form). I should be in the dumpster where asymmetrical crap belongs!"

His words sounded so desperate as he sobbed from beneath his soaked hair from the beads of sweat from his head. As much as he frightened me I couldn't help but feel sorry for this boy.

"I-I don't think you're garbage, K-Kid. I like your hair, its much better than mine at least."

"I suppose, at least mine is the same style and not like I've **LITERALLY** been in the gar-" "Kid!". Her voice now deeper and positively terrifying, I lept out my skin as she plowed a book through his skull. Messing his hair even more. I don't think **HE** will know how to deal with that. A minute smile cracked on either side of my mouth causing my teeth show along with my dimples. Kid looked up and smiled back at me whilst Maka continued shouting and cursing at him for the almost insult he threw at me.

Kids POV 

I grinned towards myself in the mirror. Finally, the solution to all of my problems! I rubbed the thick black solution all over the left side of my head, smoothing and patting it all done to make it perfect.

"Kid, you've been in there for ages! Are you coming down for dinner or not?"

Patty squealed at me. Following the dreadful words.. "My big sister cooked tonight so you know it'll be yummy!"

Suddenly it felt like Excalibur was in the room. My face scrunched up as I gaped for air remembering how the last dinner tasted. Despite the fact that it put me into hospital it didn't look **TOO** bad.

"If that's the case then I won't bother leaving the toilet"

"Hey I can hear you! Get your butt down here Kid or ill move one picture to the left and I won't tell you which one"

She is persuasive at times. I washed my hair off then looked in the mirror a final time. This time no grin, just pure joy along with a single tear of pure happiness.

"Liz look at Kid. He looks funny"

The younger girl squirmed as she chuckled innocently. I love her laugh, especially now because I could tell that she was happy with and for me.

"Kid what the hell! Look what you've done to yourself!"

I ran my hand through my soft, perfect hair. Grinning again. Trying not to burst out and skip around the room whilst screaming, like Patty does on a regular basis. I love the new me, I don't plan on changing for anyone ever again.


	2. Chapter 3

**Yet another attempt :) Let me know what you think! I'll try to update as much as possible and improve **

**:D**

Cronas POV

I lay on my bed, eyes stuck open. I sighed as I rolled over onto my side. I stared at the plain grey concrete wall. I couldn't stop thinking about how Kid saved me from those bullies. The way the backed down the second they know who he was. I'm a Demon Sword and the 'son' of a witch why wouldn't they fear me? My black blood alone is extremely dangerous. Is there more to him which I should know about? Prehpas its because his father is the owner of the DWMA, or because he himself is a shimigami. The whole affair kept repeating in my mind. Like a recording stuck on repeat. Watching him. Watching him save me, protect me. The way he stroked my hand it felt weird. Maka has held me, hugged me and stroked my hands a thousand times over. But that felt completely different. I could still feel him on my hand now. His fingers running up and down, the heat of his palm reflecting onto mine. That warm fuzzy feeling again? I must be getting ill. Ill. I don't know how to deal with that on my own, Maka isn't here to look after me. I turned over to lay on my other side, now staring at the blank brown door ahead of me "Will you stop moving you freak?! Unlike you some like to sleep!" Ragnorak screamed at me. Those cold hands grabbed hold of each of my ears and began to yank, tearing my lobes inches away from my head. I didn't bother fighting him. It was no use, because he was connected to me. He dissolved back into my back after minutes of pulling my ears and hair. His hands were so cold, reminding me of the heat which projected of Kids. Why was his hands so warm and.. Inviting? Those hands, the ones which saved me, comforted me. The hands those boys were terrified of? I sighed to myself once again. Maybe I should get some sleep. **THE NEXT DAY **"Hey Crona wait up! Do you want to grab another coffee before class? My treat" His smile once again there, hiding beneath his serous exterior. Nether the less, it was there. "Y-yeah sure" I grinned back at him as best as I could. There was something about him which made me fear him a little bit but I couldn't understand what. This is the person who saved me and in return I was scared of him? We sat on our table, facing each other once again. "K-kid, can.. Can I ask you a question? Please.." He put his cup down and narrowed his eyes at my, lifting his left brow slightly. He looked shocked but intrigued at the same time. "Go on.." "Why did you help me yesterday. With those bullies? You didn't have to, and I'd only met you once and the first time I met you I kind of insulted you.." His face lightened in a relived sort of way. He grinned at me, fully. No half smile. Just a full smile showing a full set of teeth. Even his teeth were perfectly symmetrical and as white as Professor Steins lab coat. Impressive. "As I said were friends and friends help each other out. I know we only met once but you're a friend of Makas and therefor a friend of mine. Besides, you said you were complimenting my hair.." I've been caught out in my lie. I don't know how to deal with this. What do I do? I grabbed my arm and looked down immediately, I needed to think of a response for my defense and quick! He chuckled and grabbed my hand for a second. There it was again. His warm hands radiating my own icy flesh. "Crona I'm joking with you, I know you weren't insulting me. And even if you were I don't care now. Look, its all fixed. I dyed it black so that it would be perfectly symmetrical with the rest" His pearly whites on show again expressing his happiness. I think his hair looked better before. It was unique. "Wed better get to class. I'd hate for my perfect punctuality to be ruined" And with that we headed to class. Kids POV _ "Hey Kid can I talk to you-" "Yes Maka, I dyed my hair. Dosn't it look so much better? I'm perfectly normal, and perfectly perfect!"

"Yeah it looks great. But that's not what I wanted" "Oh, what the-" "Alright class shut your faces lesson begins now." Maka nudged me, pointing her head down toward a note on the desk. The handwritting was utterly vile, no effort for symmetry on it all. Ugh. 'What's gone on with you and Crona? He never seems to want to hang out with me anymore since he met you. And when we do hang out he don't want to talk to me and IF we do talk, its only ever about you! What did you do to the poor thing?' What does she mean, Crona seems fine to me. Well fine for him anyway. 'I haven't noticed anything. Ask him after lesson, see if I've frightened him off somehow'. I tried with all my mite to ignore the fact that it was not symmetrically perfect. I practically forced the note onto her lap to stop myself from having a mental breakdown from seeing the monstrosity. I could see Maka and Crona speaking from the other side of the cafeteria. "Kid I like the hair. Its cool. This means no more 'I'm garbage' meltdowns now yeah? I don't know if I could handle anymore of those dude, they are NOT cool" "Never again Soul. I am not perfect, symmetrically anyway" Cronas POV _ "All I'm saying is, if Kids done something wrong you can tell me. Ill sort him out for you! He can be a jerk someti-" "N-no. He's been the opposite, he helped me when some bullies were pushing me around and he gave me my first late and he's just been there for me- whilst you couldn't be. He's really swe-" "He's really nice" I had to correct myself. Sweet? Where did that come from! My face burnt and went bright red at this. I hope Maka don't realize. This fuzzy feeling is back again, I think I need to go to the nurse. Makas right brow rose a little as she gently bit her bottom lip. She stared at me for a few minutes. I could feel her glare burning a hole through my head. "Is this why you talk about him all the time, because you think he's sweet?.." "What? No! I'm just.." I need to chose the right words here before she gets the wrong I dea again. "G-grateful. I'm VERY grateful' Oh no. I emphasized 'very' too much. I don't know how to deal with this. Her smile grew larger. She leaned close into me, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Her hug wasn't as warm and inviting as Kids hand on mine was. I felt a soft blow of air fly into my ear. She whispered. "You're secret safe with me" "W-what secret" She winked at me jokingly as she dragged me back to the group. Did Maka think I had a crush on Kid? I don't know how to deal with this. I don't.. Have a crush on Kid. I don't. A crush on Kid? The fuzzy feeling came back, stronger this time and I felt my face burn up again. He looked at me and grinned, baring his beautiful teeth. His nice teeth. Not beautiful. I sat next to him. My head beginning to become fuzzy and my vision a little hazy. Taking a while for my normal self to battle its way back. I think I'm beginning to question my sexuality.


	3. Chapter 4

Two in one special today! I think (hope) I'm improving.

Enjoy!

Cronas POV

It was sports day athe DWMA. Everyone had a partner, except me unless you'd count Ragnorak. Of course the academy tailored the occsasion to fit the speciality of misters and weapons making events such as; the 'sack race' where miesters whcih is exactly the same except at the end you'd have to soul resonate with your partner the quickest, the long distance run where you would have to get your partner the quickest and so on.

I couldn't take part in most of the events because my 'partner' is inside of my back but also because I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to deal with all of the people, the shouting, Blackstars boasting and Kid in shorts with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

It was the DWMA's version of the worlds strongest man. The DWMA's strongest PERSON. Maka personally complained about the sexist title and the fact that females couldn't enter this competition.

You would take it in turns to lift a weight, if you could lift it and hold it in the air for 3 secounds you wont pass to the next 'level'. Unfortunantlely I'm eligable to compete in this event.

First we started with 25kg.

Blackstar picked the bar with extra small black discs on each side with one hand and and pretended to yawn with the other. He looked at me with a smug look upon his face. Heavy objects werent exactly my strong point..

I know my stature isnt exactly dreamly or amazing but, my legs carry me all day everyday and I carry Ragnorak all day everyday. So I must not be that weak?

I sat there with my knees tucked into my stomach. My twig-like arms cradling them as I watched each competetor lift this first weight with ease, each glancing at me whilst doing so. I could see that the more polite ones were laughing inside, knowing that I would be the first to drop out of this competition.

They were right, when I lived with Medusa I would be given foods which wouldnt allow me to build any muscle- thatd if I were given any food.

It was Kids turn.

He looked at me during his turn, but not like the others. The smile was'nt a smile insinuating that I were weak and pathetic, but what could it mean?

It was my turn now. I sheepishly walked over to the mat where the weight lay.

I saw him looking at me. Instantly grining when he noticed me looking at him. His hand lifted up with his thumb poking out of the top.

He was cheering me on? I've never had any sort of encouragement before. I just had to do it, for Kid as well as myself.

I bent to pick it up, whistly giving Kid a slight smile. I didnt want to bare every one of my teeth at him and scare him off.

I placed both of my hands around the bar and spewed all of my energy into it. Sweat almost instantly poured out of me, all of my veins breaking through my skin. I strained, grunting at the weight. I couldnt do it, I was a failure. Everyone could see me failing, Kid could see me failing.

I dont know how to deal with this.

All of a sudden I felt heat merge with my right hand. I looked up to see Kid giving me a slight smile.

He leant into me.

"Come on Crona, you're doing great. You got it off the ground, now just get it above your hed. You can do it!"

I looked down at the weight, he was right. It was hovering above the ground. Did I really do this?

I heard snickering coming from the audience. I turned to see everyone laughing at me and my weakness. Except Tsubaki, Maka and Kid of course. even Blackstar was laughing at me. Maka clipped him round the head for doing so creating Kid to chuckle a little at my side.

I had to do this, to show Kid and everyone else that I'm not a weakling.

His hand was still ontop of mine. The butterflies came back in my stomach, my head lightened. Everything felt amazing (when forgetting that everyone was laughing at me).

Why did I feel like this?

Is Maka right? Do I have a crush on Kid?

My mind cleared. I put every ounce of my mite, strength and determination into this secound attempt.

It was lifting! The weight was leaving its hovering state immediately and rapidly.

"Kid, I'm doing it!" I squealed as I held the weight above my head as Kid held my hand as well.

I dont know whih felt better, Kids hand ontop of mine or the fact I lifted 25kg off the floor and above my head proving everyone wrong.

I panted and fanned myself as I walked over to my place on the floor, Kid followed. He sat next to me smiling at me. He raised his beautifuly warm hand in thr air awaiting high five in celebration for my greatest life achievement.

Kids POV

The DWMA's edition of sports day was over everyone had returned home except myself and Maka. We were studying in my favourite place in the academy, the library.

"You know that was really sweet, what you done for Crona during the weights competition"

"I felt sorry for him. I couldnt let everyone laugh at him now could I"

"Just like you couldnt let those boys bully him the other day?" Said sarcasticly.

"Yes Maka. Exactly like that. Do you have a problem with me helping Crona out?" I turned to her morbidly. I felt responsible for Crona and his safety. I dont know why but I do.

"Do you like Crona? I mean, do you like Crona as a friend or.. a BEST friend?" She emphasied the 'best' and winked at me, sticking her tongue out. What was this supposed to mean?

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean.. I see the way you protect him as if he's some sort of puppy, you know hes a demon sword and INCREDIBLY powerful. I also see the way you look at him, with your eyes full of him and the smiles you cast at him. You've NEVER smiled at anyone like that before. I've known you since we were toddlers Kid. I think you like him like him".

My eyes widened. My breathing raised considerably. I thought about what she had said. I think she may have been right. But how could she have figured this out before I knew myself?

I care for Crona, alot. But I couldn't possibly have a crush on him, could I? But hes a boy, and I'm a boy..

I could'nt be gay, Im always talking about Patty and Liz's breasts.. But only about how they're asymmetrical.

The way Cronas hand felt under mine earlier did feel suprisingly nice and right.

"Kid?"

Oh God. I mean oh shimigami. Ive taken too long to deny this accusastion, instead of been thinking about holding Cronas hand. She must be right.

I think I might be gay.

I need to find out before even considering wether my feelings to protect Crona are anything more than the sense of friendship.


	4. Chapter 5

**Thought I'd make things a little more interesting this chapter :) I might start to write another fanfic along side this one to get my practice in. Thank you to all those who have been reading, i hope you're enjoying!**

**Kids POV**

My father, Lord Death. A shimigami more than earnt this luxury. Loved, whilst feared by all. Perfectly balanced. But who would fear a gay God of Death? **NO ONE**.  
If I we're to be gay I'd be a laughing stock!  
I can't go back to being laughed at, mocked and teased.  
I need to find out. Now. But how?  
"Kid get your butt down here, dinner was done 15 minutes ago!" Called the older sister.  
I bolted down the stairs leaving my outline of dust sitting at my computer desk. I leant in to her and inhaled whilst gasping for air from my little sprint, I needed to get into shape.  
"Mm, midnight mist such a beautiful fragrance"  
Great, I'm trying to prove to myself that I am infact straight and there I go naming womens perfumes.  
"Liz come with me, its urgent"  
I whispered in her ear so the younger sister wouldn't hear over her cartoons as I gestured my hand toward the kitchen.  
Sheepishly she stood and followed me, she looked confused.  
"Well what is it Kid? I want to eat my di-"  
Her sentence stopped immediately.  
I threw my hand onto her left breast and squeezed with all my might several times.  
Please feel nice. Please enjoy this. Please.  
Oh yeah, that feels..umm..interesting. Nope, caressing a ladies breast does nothing for me.. Maybe I'm just not a boob guy?  
"Kid what the fuck?!"  
Her hand launching toward my face. I knew what was coming.  
**BOOM!**  
I opened my eyes and lifted my head finding myself on the other side of the room. I guess I deserved that, of course I'm not a 'boob guy' all straight guys love boobs. Also the fact I just touched her..  
Salty tears began streaming down my face, not from the pain searing through my face as my cheek swelled up to the size of Pattys head. I can't be gay I'm supposed to take over my father when he passes and people are supposed to FEAR me.  
"Kid what's wrong? You can usually take a beating"  
"Talk to me Kid.."  
Her long arm stretched round my shoulders as she held me close, comforting me for something she dosnt even know.  
"I- I think I'm.. I think.. I'm gay"  
"Kid, I knew that years ago.. I thought you knew!" She chuckled slightly, a smile plastered all over her face. Why wasn't she laughing at me or mocking me in any way?  
"Please don't tell anyone, i-im still not sure if I am.. You know"  
"How did it feel when you touched me?"  
"Squi-"  
"How did it make **YOU** feel thicko"  
'Well.. Um, I didn't feel anything?"  
"Well then, I think that's all the answers you'll need to know Kid! You're secret safe with me, but I'm still going to have to punish you somehow for groping me like that"  
I hugged her tighter, squeezing her (not sexually this time).  
I whispered, tears still streaming down my face but with a smile bearing through.  
"T-thank you.."

**Cronas POV**

"Kid do you want to grab some coffee?" Not one stutter this time and a full hearted smile at him, I don't feel worthless or uncomfortable or anything other negative things. Not when I'm around Kid.  
"No, I gotta go to class." He replied half halfheartedly.  
Speaking of hearts I felt mine shudder a little at this. Why didn't he want to spend time with me?  
"M-my treat" I tried again, with my large smile covering my fear of his response.  
"No.. Thank you". His words cold and meaningless. What have I done to him? We always had a coffee before class as his treat. It had became a routine, Kid is certainly not the kind of person to mess up a routine! Maybe he's sick of paying? Perhaps its because its always his 'treat'.  
That can't be it, he refused me paying and being my treat.  
I don't know how to deal with this.

**Kids POV**

I feel terrible for what I done to Crona. I'm his only friend, other than Maka. And I just abandoned him because I'm afraid of having a crush on him?  
I'm garbage. Absolute garbage.  
Maybe I can make it up to him?  
I sat looking at the nervous wreck of a boy. His arm holding the other, I could see him faintly shaking. Why was he so nervous all of the time? I never noticed him do any of that when we hung out. And he was even smiling to me the last few days. I've never seen Crona like that before.

I can't have a crush on this boy, maybe I just feel sorry for him.  
He turned to look at me whilst lost in my thoughts. He noticed I was in fact looking at him to. His ghostly pale cheeks blushed as he spun round to face Professor Stein once again.  
I thought to myself, could Crona have a crush on me? No, no way he's surely not gay, is he?

But, if he was.. He wouldn't want me, would he?

"Crona. Id like to take you up on that offer.. The coffee" I whispered gently enough for him to hear.

He turned slowly grinning whilst shaking his head slowly. I think I may have even heard a little giggle come from him. Maka, who was sitting next to him, turned round to me and winked sarcastically.

Its just coffee, its like not like it's a date.

Wait, did I just ask Crona on a date? Fuck.

Walking home

I can't take it anymore. I need to know right now. I need to know now if I was gay and if I did have a crush on this boy.

I stopped in my tracks, grabbing his arm forcing him to a halt to. "Crona, can I ask you a question.."

"Y-yeah Kid, anything.." He said 'anything' but I could tell he was worried as to where I were going with this.

"How do you feel.. about me?" I blurted it straight out, I had no time for beating around the bush.

His face stared back at me blankly, his jaw hung below by his knees and he grabbed his arm immediately. I think I can take this as a yes, he does have a crush on me. But I need answers **NOW**.

I lept forward into the boy, pushing him down onto the grass with me falling on top of him, his fragile little body. It cant carry much weight, run for very long and is always very cold (especially his hands). But some how this little, weak body felt so right holding me. Possibly because he broke my fall onto the hard ground but I don't think that was entirely it.

"Ow Kid! What did you do that for?"

My first attempt failed, I may as well try again. I once again jolted forward my lips puckered together, ready to lock onto his. I could always feel him against me when a giant white, circular hand smacked me in my face launching me back, away from Crona.

"Crona what are you doing?! If I weren't here that weirdo guy would have kissed you!" Ragnorak screamed as he pulled on Cronas ears, casuing him to writhe around on the grass trying to pull him off without ripping his entire ear lobe out in the process. I crawled back over to him. My fist flew over Cronas head crumbling into Ragnorak. I forgot about the black blood, but for that moment the pure ecstasy had taken over anyway.

"Leave Crona the fuck alone you psycho, go away Ragnorak or you'll feel my fist again!" I screamed at the thing hanging out of his back, panting as I prepared to use my shimigami powers to arise my own weapon whilst Patty and Liz weren't in my company.

It howled with laughter " Calm down Kid, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself, it's always you saving Crona I hear about why dont you let the waste of air defend hi self, he is the Demon Sword" "You're boring me anyway. CRONA get me some food dammit, just because you choose not to eat it don't mean you have to starve me you useless piece of crap

We sat on the grass, our eyes locked onto each others. I broke the silence.

"C-crona, would you.. would you mind if.. if.. I kissed y-"

a pair of thin, cool- not cold, lips locked onto mine mid sentence. It felt so weird, my eyes were still wide open, looking at him. I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe I was kissing Crona. Mostly I couldn't believe that I was enjoying it. I shut my eyes, I pulled him in closer to me. It began to rain, heavily.

The grass around us was soon soaked, I threw him to the ground as I lent over him protecting him from the rain. I ran my hand through his hair. Our lips still locked. I never knew my first kiss would be with a male and I never would've guessed it would've been with Crona of all people. But, it was perfect. Maybe I am gay, so what I was loving this!

We pulled apart for air, gasping whilst staring each other in the eyes. I rubbed the rain off my face and looked ahead to see Maka standing in front of us.


	5. Chapter 6

**Just a short one for you all, was uploaded straight after chapter 5 but for some reason didn't go on:/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kids POV

Both of her brows lifted toward the sky. She had a look in her eyes, I couldn't make it what it meant. But knowing Maka I could make a guess as it would either be ' I knew it ' or ' I told you so ' damn I hate how she's right some times.

If it weren't for her I never would've knew what I was gay, I never would have kissed Crona neither. Though I am NOT denying that it was amazing, and (almost) the perfect way to have my first kiss. But now where do I go from here? What do I do now?

She opened her mouth to speak. I rushed up onto my feet, brushed the wet mud off my trousers and summoned my skate board. And with that, I was disappearing. I had left Maka, Crona and everything that had happened there. I wanted nothing more to do with this. No one can ever know what happened.

I turned back and saw Cronas face, he looked even more ghostly and painful than usual. Should I go back or carry on?

I stopped in my tracks and headed back towards them. Damn my good conscience.

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders as I lifted him off the ground.

"Maka can you give us a little privacy please, I think me and Crona need to speak.."

She nodded to me sarcastically.

"Speak, okay then. Ill leave you two to 'speak' " and with that sarcastic remark she was gone.

" Crona, you're soaking wet! I'm so sorry, its just-"

"You don't have to apologize Kid. Besides, I'd be worse if you hadn't of sheltered me"

"So Crona, you never did.. Answer my question.."

"How do you feel.. About me?"

"I-i... I guess I li-..like you" he practically whispered the words as he started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Kid. I'm sorry! You're my friend and I ruined it. Its all my fault. I'm sorry!" He wailed out grasping onto every breath he could as he choked on his own insecurity.

"Crona you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who pushed you, forced a difficult question on you and hit ragnorak". My hand burnt at the mere name of that vile, tough creature.

"There's no possible reason for you to be sorry!" I squeezed him into a hug, sharing my warmth. Melting away his iciness as he sighed at the sheer pleasure of feeling human warmth. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, I was in sheer bliss while we.. Kissed. And Crona obliviously likes me for some reason. No. Too soon to even be thinking like that.

"Come on Crona, ill walk you home"

Cronas POV

I figured it out months ago. That I liked Kid. The butterflies in my stomach never failed to take off whenever he was around. That kiss in the rain earlier it was perfection. The way his lips felt pressed on mine, I didn't want it to end. I could feel his warmth as he sheltered me from the rain.

I'd wanted that for so long and it finally came true!

"W-well ill see you tomorrow? C-coffee before class?"

"Of course, can't mess up a routine now can we!" He half smiled. I could see he felt as awkward as I do. I don't know what to do, should I hug him, kiss him again or just go inside?

"Well I'm going to walk home myself now, I'm a little wet and cold. So ill see you tomorrow"

He stepped toward me for a goodbye hug. I dived into his arms. His warmth was amazing, like my own little heaven. I've never felt warmth like this, it felt like time stopped every time he touched me. Even before it did but now the planet stops to. Is this what happiness feels like?

Before I shut my door I took one last glance at him, he looked so cute when his hair was wet and messy. Though I hadn't dare tell him his hair had gone a mess.

"Crona" a devilish voice echoed through the walls. It was her. I haven't seen her for months, how does she know where I live? What does she want with me?

Pure fear shot through my veins as I grabbed my arm. She made her way down the stairs, slowly darkness bursting out of each step she took. The hairs on my arms stood up as an icy shiver went down my spine.

I gasped before speaking. My words stuck in my throat, I finally managed to spit them out before choking on my own fear once again.

"L-lady Medusa"


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry if it's terrible or anything don't make sense, I'm shattered from work and college. **

**E****njoy everyone :)**

* * *

Kids POV

I couldn't sleep last night. I tossed and turned in my bed all night long. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to kiss Crona.

I don't think I could look at him again, though I might actually like him I don't **want** to like him. As I said before, I'm a shimigami, son of Lord Death, I **can't** be gay!

I waited in our usual seat, ready to tell Crona that our kiss couldn't turn into anything more than a heat of the moment mistake. I looked at my watch, Id been here for 10 minutes. Crona knows how it is essential to be on time for everything, yet he was 10 minutes late? Perhaps he couldn't sleep last night either and maybe slept in a little late. That's a reasonable possibility.

I waited a further 20 minutes. He isn't coming. Is he rejecting me? He can't reject me! I'm not waiting for him any longer, half an hour is more than enough time for me take the hint. Fuck him, I know I were going to 'end' things with us but at least I had the decency to turn up.

I shot up from my seat and stormed out of the shop.

"Where is Crona? I need to speak him!"

The group looked at me blankly, they all turned to each other. Finally Soul spoke up.

"We assumed he was with you, because of your coffee routine. The one which none of us were invited."

"Totally not cool bro" He added.

Crona, not in school? He might not be as punctual as Id like him to be, but he certainly was not one to miss school even if he were ill! He'd do anything not to be stuck with ragnorak on his own for too long. Maybe he slept in because of last night, or maybe he is really ill? Likely from how wet and cold he was last night

Ill have to go round to his house after school.

I sat in my usual seat.

"So Kid wheres your boyfriend, Crona?"Blackstar joked, I know he doesn't actually know that I or Crona are gay or that we kissed, I Maka is nosy and has a big gob but I know she deals with sensitive matters differently to basic gossip, but this really pissed me off.

"Piss of Blackstar!" I snapped.

The giant grin on his vanished immediately. None of the group had ever known me to swear that often and certainly not directly at someone. Right now, I didn't particularly care.

"Kid, since you're so chatty today would you like to tell the entire class whats more interesting than the importance of a kishin not arising?"

"Well no actually Professor Stein, quite frankly it's none of yours or their fucking business!"

Soon afterwards I was kicked out of Steins class, and shortly sent home for my inappropriate actions towards a professor. At least now I can go and check on Crona to make sure he is okay. Though I may not have a crush on him I still need to make sure he is okay. After all he is my.. friend.

I tapped the door and waited a few a minutes. I knocked the door harder this time. Once again, no answer. I slammed the door once with a full fist, which was still incredibly sore and bruised after punching ragnorak, the door opened. Why wasn't it locked? What if something has happened to Crona?

I ran inside.

"Crona!" "Crona are you here?!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, once again no answer. I was getting worried now. I sprinted up the stairs and burst through his bedroom door, silently preying he was still asleep in his bed or ragnorak covering his mouth at the at least. I don't care as long as he is in his room and alive.

Hes not here. Where is he?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Cronas number in.

No answer, typical.

Where would he be? He has no friends, or family. The only place he would be is with me, Maka or school.

Wait, he does have one family member, his mother. Medusa. But she never loved or even liked her only son, after being beaten by the DWMA and Crona left her why would he have bothered to go and visit her. Unless, she took him.

I dialed on my phone once again.

"Maka, I think Medusa has kidnapped Crona. He isn't at his home, his door was left open. We NEED to find him"

My words spewed out as quick as possible, I'm not sure they even made sense but I don't care. I need to find Crona and bring him back home. I don't care what it takes, if there is a risk of Cronas life being on the line I couldn't give a shit. I still feel responsible for him. I'll never let him down and I will NEVER quite on him.

I ran my hand through my hair, allowing the beads of sweat to breathe.

**A few hours later**

"Maka, do you even know where Medusa lives?"

"Of course I do! Unlike many others, I study and know all of the witches locations. I do intend to make Soul a death scythe one day!"

It kills me how Maka **has** to be wrapped up in school stuff all of the time, but in this case I once again don't care. If she's helping me find my Crona then it couldn't be better.

Not my Crona, just Crona.

"So what's happening with you and Crona then?"

"Nothing, it was a mistake to kiss him. I am not gay Maka and I do not have feelings for Crona, there is nothing more to it." I said bluntly, I knew she would have something to say back to that and I was prepared for it. It was a VERY long walk ahead of us so I'm grateful for anything to talk about that would pass the time quicker. She stopped in her tracks, clenching my arm forcing me to hault with her. This was not good, Maka could be very aggressive when she wants to be especially when it came to Crona. Please not another beating.

"I could tell you enjoyed that kiss with Crona, I saw the entire thing remember? I Knew you liked him before you even did! Will you please stop caring what other people think of you! know the reason as to why you wont admit that you like Crona or that you're gay. No one will think less of you, everyone will still love you the same. Haven't you noticed how I'm still the same, Liz and Patty are your weapons so if they do mind then its tough shit for them isnt it because they're stuck with you! Tsubaki wouldn't care you know this because she has to put up with Blackstar all day long, if anything she might enjoy speaking to a boy who isnt so obnoxious all the time! Soul knows about it anyway and before you ask NO I didn't tell him, to be honest hes the one who suggested that you feel something for Crona to me! And if anyone else at the DWMA has anything to say about it then screw them!"

She panted before continuing her speech. She let go of my wrist.

"So stop being so full of yourself and think of Crona, how would he feel? Crona has no friends other than us two and were not even that close! If you were to tell him that you don't feel anything for him and that kiss was a mistake it would destroy him, thats a fact! Get over yourself and stop trying to be perfect at everything. Kid im worried about you, you've been different ever since you dyed your hair. You're not the same Kid I used to know and love. You're too confident and up your own arse. its like you don't care about anything other than your reputation and 'protecting' people, not everyone needs saving all of the time!"

Her words stung, was I really being so selfish? Come to think of it, I havent actually spent any time with the group. Only time I've spent not doing something for myself is my morning coffee with Crona. Damn I've been such an arse.

"Maka, I'm so sorry I-"

"No Kid. Dont tell me you're going to make it up to **us. **Do something about it. But start by telling me, promising me that you're not going to destroy Crona when we find him. You're going to tell him how you feel, carry on looking after him but remember that you don't need to 'save' him all of the time... Please, just be Kid again. We all miss you"

My heart warmed. I can see it now, I've never took any notice of how my friends felt, Ive been so wrapped up in myself and my 'problem'. I now realize that being gay is not a bad thing, as long as Ive got my friends who support me in this then why should I deny it? I guess I certainly don't need to hide it either. Makas right, I do need to change again, but for the better this time.

"I promise Maka. But can we go back to finding Crona please. I am really worried about him.."

She smiled at me before running off further towards the desert. I'm not looking forward to this walk one bit, but if it's for Crona then I'm sure I can deal with it.


	7. Chapter 8

Kids POV

I sat as I watched the fire whirl around the kindling, listening to its roars as it devoured the twigs and blocks of wood. The midnight sky quickly fell on top of us. Maka sat next to me, shivering. I took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders, she turned her head towards me and grinned as she shuffled closer into me. Her heavy head lay on my chest. I continued to watch the stars as they shone brightly in the up above. Its funny how Crona has gone missing and is possibly in danger, but at the moment I am so calm, happy and content. I know I shouldn't be but this was great. I've knew Maka for as long as I can remember and we haven't been alone or done anything like this in years.

The sleepy teen piped up " Kid."

I looked down at her. Her cheeks rosy red and her eyes half open.

"Never mind.." She replied whilst yawning.

I looked back up at the stars, accompanied by the moon. They were not at all symmetrical, but still beautiful. The stars and moon never seemed to bother me. I don't know why and I never will. I was normal about something, and I love it.

* * *

Cronas POV

"When are we going to get something to eat?"

"I don't know Ragnorak, perhaps when were not in the dessert"

"Fuck sake, you really are useless! I' surprised Medusa even wanted you!"

I sighed as i wiped the tsunami of sweat off my forehead. Its too hot in the dessert, I'm not sure I know how to deal with this. I miss Kid and Maka and all the rest of the group. Soul, Tsubaki and even Blackstar..

I squinted as I tried to make out the figures off two objects I could see between the waves of heat swirling around before my tired eyes. They looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it was?

Was it Kid and Maka? No, what would they be doing in the dessert.

"Crona!" Two voices called out from afar in unison. It was them!

I sprinted across the sand as fast as I could, it turns out running on sand was near impossible especially in this heat! The sun its self was panting.

His arms fling open wide, his mouth to. He panted as he dashed towards me faster. I ran into his arms wrapping my own around his body. I feel safe once again.

He pulled away. This scared me, what if he has no feelings for me anymore? I don't think I could deal with this after my encounter with Medusa once again. Please, please don't reject me. I don't want to be alone again.

"Crona"

**Please.** 'Please don't leave me' I silently whispered to myself.

" I missed you so much, please don't leave me again!" His eyes grew wider and a little watery. Was he really asking _me _not to leave _him_?

His lips planted on mine once again, sending my body to be completely paralized. I couldn't relax, but I still enjoyed it. He slid his hand up onto the back of head gently grasping onto my hair while the other held my back.

Maka coughed awkwardly. He then stopped and also cleared his throat in an slighlty awkward way.

"So what happened? What did Medusa want with you? Did she hurt you? We will go straight over to her if she did!"

"No no, not at all. Nothing happened, honestly I'd rather not speak of what happened if you don't mind..please. I assure you I am OK"

Kids POV

I was back at home and to be fair, extremely bored. Everything was perfectly symmetrical and the girls were out shopping, again. Apparently I needed some other outfits to wear other than my perfectly symmetrical suit which they insist is boring. Atleast they're not here to mess up the symmetry then I don't actually care.

Damn, I forgot how boring Sundays were. Lets see what Crona is doing.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, starting a new message. What do I write, I don't want to seem needy.

"Hey Crona, what are you up to x?"

"Nothing, u x?

Text slang repulses me, but I suppose I can let it slide.. This once.

"Nothing, I'm pretty bored. Want to come to mine and watch a DVD or listen to music or something xx ?"

"Yea sure, sounds awesome :D xx"

Wait. I dont have any DVD's or music. Shit.

I'll just cook him a meal, yeah. He might enjoy that. A romantic meal, surely that's the best way to show Crona how I feel without actually having to use words..

* * *

I pulled his seat out for him. He wore his usual clothing. That long back t-shirt, it looked so good on him really shows off how cute and fragile he is.

He glanced at me and smiled awkwardly. I couldn't tell whether this was his usual sheepiness or the lasagna I cooked for him was vile. I hope its not vile.

With main finished I served him his pudding, he seems like a guy who has a sweet tooth so I thought ice cream with chocolate shavings on top surrounded by strawberries (symmetrically aligned) would be appropriate. He seemed to enjoy this much more, take note; he likes sweet things.

We haven't spoke a word and honestly even I were beginning to feel a bit awkward.

Finally I cleared my throat. He looked up at me.

"Listen Crona, I.. I like you okay? And if you feel the same I'd like to do something about this. Such as start a relationship."

I don't know where the confidence came from but I'm just glad that it was now out in the open.

He didn't reply but just looked t me, blankly. I know he is very shy but he could at least whisper or something at least! What if he is going to reject me. Finally the boy spoke.

"Actualy, Kid.."

No.


End file.
